Optical communications modules come in a variety of forms and perform a variety of functions. Some optical communications modules are used only to couple light from one or more optical waveguides onto one or more other optical waveguides, i.e., to perform optical coupling functions. Some optical communications modules act as optical transmitters that convert electrical data signals into optical data signals, which are then optically coupled onto one or more optical waveguides for transmission over a network. Some optical communications modules act as optical receivers that receive optical data signals transmitted over an optical waveguide of a network and convert the optical data signals into electrical data signals. Some optical communications modules act as optical transceivers that perform both optical transmitter and optical receiver functions.
Regardless of the particular form and functionality of an optical communications module, the module includes some sort of optical connector that is connected to the end(s) of the optical waveguide(s) and that is used to mechanically couple the end(s) of the waveguide(s) to the module and to optically couple light between the end(s) of the optical waveguide(s) and the module. For example, the well known LC and SC optical connectors are used to optically couple the end of a single optical fiber to an optical receptacle. LC and SC connectors are round connectors that have relatively large diameters, and thus are relatively bulky and consume a relatively large amount of space. In addition, LC and SC connectors are typically made of a ceramic material and therefore are typically relatively costly.
Other optical connectors, such as mid-plane-mounted and edge-mounted optical connectors, typically have multiple parallel optical channels and thus are configured to terminate the ends of multiple optical waveguides (e.g., fibers). For example, the well known MTP connector is a parallel optical connector that has multiple parallel optical channels. These types of optical connectors often have pin arrays on their bottom surfaces for mating the connectors with circuit boards. These types of connectors tend to be bulky, have relatively high profiles and consume a relatively large amount of space.
Devices such as laptop computers and notebook computers, for example, are now being provided with optical connections. Efforts are continuously being made to decrease the thicknesses, or profiles, of these types of devices. The use of bulky optical connectors such as LC, SC and MTP connectors, for example, with these types of devices limits the extent to which the thicknesses or profiles of the devices can be decreased. Furthermore, because these types of connectors are relatively expensive, they tend to increase the overall cost of electronics devices in which they are incorporated.
Accordingly, a need exists for an optical connector module that has a very low profile and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.